Adventures of the Corner Coffee Shop
by dramaqueen2061
Summary: Garfield has just moved into town and decided to take a trip to the corner coffee shop were he meets Kori, the waitress, and they quickly become friends. With Kori’s help, maybe he can make a few more. AU. BB/Rae Star/Rob Cy/Bumble bee
1. pickle lemon pie

Garfield walked silently down the side walk, his hands stuck in his jean pockets, trying to find something to do. He had already unpacked into his new apartment, watched two episodes of the justice league, drunk five cans of diet soda and used the bathroom 4 times. Was there anything to do in this town? Garfield walked along the concrete, turning his head at every building, and reading the signs. Weeding cake shop? No. Pet store? Nah, he already had a dog. Book store? No way was he going to go in there and…read. Just the though made Garfield shudder.

Garfield stopped at the end of the street and waited for the cars to stop passing by. While he waited he turned his head to see the last store. It was small shop, with a sign that simply said, "Coffee shop". Garfield didn't like coffee, but maybe that had pie!

When Garfield entered the store, he took a seat on one of the chairs that were high up. There weren't many people in the shop, there was an old couple dinking coffee, some guy doing the cross word puzzle in the paper, and some girl in the far corner. In front of him was a lady, about his age, turned around, seeming to be making some coffee. He began tapping his fingers on the marble counter top, which obviously got his attention, because she let out a small scream and turned around quickly.

The woman was long fiery red hair and sparkly green eyes. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and a white apron with a red name tag on it that said KORI in bold letters. "I'm sorry, I'm just so used for it to be quiet in here! How are you today? What can I get you? Do you like your coffee black?" Kori started asking Garfield many questions one after another, not giving him a chance to even reply.

Finally, after asking a question about forks, Kori stopped to take a breath. "Okay, could you slow down a bit, please?" Garfield asked, having scooted back in his chair to back away from Kori.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes, I just do that. What can I get you?" She asked pulling the pen out from behind her right ear and pulling the pad of paper from her apron pocket.

"Well, I'm new here, so I don't really know what's on the menu. I wondering you had pie." Garfield answered.

"Yea, I knew I hadn't seen your around before, and I never forget a face. And Yes! We do have pie. We have Lemon walnut pie, lemon strawberry pie, lemon blueberry pie, Blueberry pie, blueberry walnut pie, Pickle pie, Pickle lemon pie, orange pie, orange strawberry pie, super fruity pie and strawberry pie." Kori took another large breath after finishing the list of the top of her head.

"uh…" Garfield said. "I've never heard of pickle lemon pie before."

"So you want that! One slice of pickle lemon pie! You know, we don't really get to many order on our pickle lemon pie, I guess it's because-" Kori exited a door into the kitchen before Garfield could explain that Pickle lemon pie seemed like the grossest thing he had every heard of and that he really just wanted plain old strawberry pie.

Garfield turned his head to the rest of the shop. The old couple, as well as the man doing the cross word had somehow left within that few moments whenever he was talking to Kori. All that was left was the girl in the corner. There was something very peculiar about her. It probably was because she had purple hair. It was short purple hair, tightly pulled into a small ponytail, exposing her small ears and star shaped earrings. She was holding a book in her hands, and she had a mug of something next to her on the small table. The girl had pale skin, almost ghost like. When she put down her book and turned her head slightly, picking up her tea and sipping it, Garfield noticed she had wearing thing framed black glasses over her sparkly purple eyes.

"Well, here you go." Garfield heard Kori's voice again. When he turned his head saw that pie, he almost died. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his entire life. "By the way, I never caught your name, mine's Kori."

"Uh…Garfield." He answered, still partially grossed out from the pie that had just been placed in front of him.

"Interesting name…" She said, turning around to continue making her coffee.

"Hey, what can you tell me about that girl over there?" Garfield asked, picking up his fork, and beginning to poke his pie.

"Who? Oh, you mean Raven!" She said turning around. "She comes in everyday and orders the same thing than sits at that very table and reads a book."

"Oh." He said. "Is she nice?"

"Yes, but she doesn't talk much." Kori said, now leaning on the counter across from Garfield. "why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know, there's something about her." Garfield answered.

He was about to say something more, but Kori suddenly screamed and ducked to the floor. Startled, Garfield leaned over. "What are you doing?"

"Richard is coming!" She answered. "He works in the sporting goods store down the street. He comes in once in a while. When I see his face, I, I just don't know what to say!"

Garfield turned his head just as Richard entered the shop. He took a seat one chair away from Garfield and waited patiently for Kori to show up.

Quickly Kori jumped up from behind the counter, startling Richard. "Hi! What can I get you? Oh duh, this is a coffee shop! You probably want just black coffee right? Not that I spy on you or anything, but I remember from the last time you came, it was this time last week! I mean, not that I would remember it or anything, but…" Kori paused and sighed. "I'll get your Coffee. Black right? To go?"

Richard nodded. Garfield turned around to see that the girl from the corner had just left. Maybe, he would come this time tomorrow…

**A/N: HI guys!!!! I hoped you liked the first chapter. I know I didn't introduce Cyborg in the chapter, but he will come soon! Please read and review!!! **


	2. you want to hear a joke?

Raven lived alone in an apartment near the coffee shop after moving out of her foster mother's house last year. Everyday she would go to the coffee shop and order herbal tea. Kori usually began talking to her rather fast, which usually gave Raven a head ache. She would usually listen until Kori stopped for a breath and say something like, "my herbal tea, please?" or "I really want to get started on this book." and then she would turn around and slowly walk to the table in the far corner of the shop. The table had a wobbly leg, but for some reason, that was the table she wanted to sit at every day. Everything had gone usual, until that boy came in yesterday.

She had heard them talk about her. No one ever talks about Raven. That's why she had left early that day. It scared her, to be honest. Especially when the boy had said that there was something about her. Was that supposed to be bad? Did he think she was scary? Why did she even care anyway? So the last thing she expected from herself was to come in early the next day.

She stopped before she entered though, because the guy from the day before was already there, talking to Kori, and eating a cookie. She entered like she hadn't noticed either of them, but of course, Kori began to talk to her.

"Oh, hi Raven! How are you today, herbal tea, right? Of course! This is Garfield, he just moved here and he actually likes pickle lemon pie. Maybe you guys should be friends, or not. It not my decision! Your going to sit in your usual table right? And read a book, right? Everything like usual right, Raven? You know, you are the most predictable person I know!" Kori took a breath.

"I just want my tea." Raven said as she began to walk towards her table.

"Oh, okay! Coming right up!" Kori said.

When Kori was sure that Raven had taken a seat and began to she said, "So, go talk to her…"

"No! She obviously doesn't want any friends, I think I'll leave her alone." Garfield answered after finishing off his cookie. He turned his head slightly and looked at her, but the strangest thing was that Raven was looking at him, and she just turned away. "Something tells me she wouldn't laugh at my jokes."

"Okay, then." Kori then turned away and exited through a door. Right after that, Richard entered, with a friend, apparently. He was tall, and had lots of muscles. Richard took a seat next to Garfield and smiled at him.

"You were here yesterday, weren't you?" Richard asked. "I'm Richard, and this is my bud-"

"You must already know my name…don't you?" The guy next to Richard asked.

Garfield shook his head no. "You don't? Well you're the first person…I'm victor."

Then Kori came out of the door, holding a tray with some tea on it. She smiled at Richard, and nearly dropped her tray. She looked away from him then, and went over to Garfield. "I have a plan," She said, putting the tray down in front of him. "Hey Raven…do you think you could come over here and get your tea?"

Raven looked away from her book and groaned. She put down her book and slowly made her way over to the counter. Raven grabbed her tea, and started walking away, but Kori said, "Why don't you sit over here?"

"Um…I don't think so…" Raven said, turning her head.

"Oh come on, Raven!" Kori protested. "I thought you were my friend!"

Raven dropped her shoulders and sighed. She slowly walked back over to Kori, taking a seat next to Garfield on the opposite side of Richard.

Kori smiled had Raven. "So…as I told you before, this is Garfield. Garfield, this is Raven…"

"Hey." Garfield said, smiling at Raven. Raven barely turned her head to acknowledge that he was even alive. "Um…you want to hear a joke?" Garfield asked.

"Um…I don't think so." Raven answered, holding tightly to her tea.

"Oh come on!!!" Garfield pleaded. "It's funny…" Raven groaned. "Okay…here it goes. Why didn't the Bowling ball cross the road?" Garfield began giggling to himself. "He didn't have a leg to spare!!!" Garfield began laughing, and Kori laughed to. "Get it? Spare…bowling ball??" Raven stared at him, clearly not amused.

"So, Victor here just won the big game," Richard said, changing the subject. "And since he is my most valuable customer at the sporting good store, I decided to treat him to some pie.

"What kind of pie you got?" Victor asked, looking up from his menu.

"You do not want to go there," Garfield interrupted. "Yesterday I had to eat Pickle lemon pie, just cause I asked what was on the menu…"

"I thought you liked the pickle lemon pie!" Kori said, looking disappointed.

"I..I do!" Garfield said, not wanting to hurt Kori's feelings.

"Great, then I'll get you another one!" Kori said, racing off into the kitchen. When Richard and Victor knew she was safely in the kitchen, they burst out laughing.

Garfield groaned and turned to his other side to talk to Raven, but his eyes met with an empty chair, Raven walking out of the store, and a couple cents sitting next to the nearly full tea. What is up with her? Garfield turned back to Richard and victor, but his eye caught something. He noticed a book on the table Raven was sitting at, and a small, black hand bag slung over the chair in front of it. "She must of forgotten her stuff, when she left…" Garfield said to himself, quiet enough, for Richard and Victor not to hear. He walked over to the table and picked up the things. "I can return these to her later…"


	3. babbling

Garfield knew it was wrong. Garfield knew he shouldn't. Garfield felt bad, but that was the only way he could figure out where Raven lived to return her things. Garfield sat barefoot on his bed, holding Raven purse with one hand, and opening the latch with the other. He poured the contents of the things in front of him and looked at each of them. There wasn't many things in the purse. A single hair tie, a tube of lip stick, a few stray dollars and a card. Garfield picked up the card. Yes! It had her address on it. 1245 baker street, apartment 12.

_Knock. _Garfield stared at the number 12 in gold that hung on the dark colored door. No one answered. _Knock knock. _Nothing. Garfield shrugged his shoulders. He guessed he would just have to wait. Garfield slide down to the cold ground and leaned his back against the door. He looked down at the book that Raven had also left. It was black, just black. It looked old, but there was no title. How would you even know what it's about? Garfield cracked open the first page, and after that, he couldn't stop reading. The book was amazing! Before Garfield knew it, an hour had passed and Garfield looked passed the top of the book to see two black flats standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, her arms crossed and her face pale.

"Uh…I found your stuff and I thought I should give it back." He answered, straggling to his feet.

"How did you find out where I lived? Are you a stalker or something?" She asked, picking up her purse from next to where Garfield was sitting and opened her door.

"No! I just thought you should have them back."

"Whatever. Just give me my book back."

"But I haven't finished it. Can I borrow it?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't even know you, why would I let you borrow one of my books?"

"Well, Then I can tell you about me!" He answered.

"I'm not going to stand here in the cold and listen to your life story." Raven said, attempting to grab the book, but Garfield moved away.

"Please!?!?!?!"

"I guess…" Raven paused. "You can come in and tell me about your life. But, just for a second."

Raven entered the apartment, with Garfield close behind her. His green eyes looked around the apartment. It was dark, and plain. There was a small bed against the wall, with black sheets. There was a small night stand with a lamp on it. There was a book shelf in the corner with dozens of books on It, and off to the side In the kitchen area was a small table with two chairs. Even when Raven turned the lights on, it seemed somewhat gloomy. Raven dropped her purse and took of her dark denim jacket, exposing her black long sleeved shirt. She walked over to the kitchen area, and pulled out one of the chairs, motioning for Garfield to sit down. Slightly frighten, He took a seat and placed the book on the table.

"Do you want tea?" She asked from the counter.

"Um…no."

"Whatever." After a few moments, Raven sat in the chair across from Garfield, sipping her tea slowly. "Okay, tell me about your life, and lets get this over with quick."

------------------------------

Kori leaned on the counter top, staring blankly at the wall when Richard came in. She quickly noticed him and stood up straight, like when a sergeant walked into a room. He smirked at her, and she gave him a gigantic smile. Then she tripped on her own feet, barely catching her self.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Kori nodded, smiling again. Then, he took of his sunglasses. Kori had never seen Richards eyes before. They were sparkling blue, very beautiful. Kori stared into to them for a long time and Richard looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Uh, I'm sorry, It's just that I have never seen your eyes before, You always were your sunglasses in the coffee shop, so I just looked at them for a second, but I'm totally over it now. So what can I get you? Oh that was a stupid question, you want black coffee like you always do right? How come you only get your coffee black, not that I care, you're the customer. It's just that I don't like black coffee. But you know what they say, The customers always right!" Kori smiled at Richard and he looked at her with the same expression on his face. "I'll get your Coffee…" Kori said, dropping her shoulder.

"Actually, what do you recommend?" Richard asked, smiling.

Kori brightened up and smiled and him. "Well, I personally think you should have the hot coca. It's cold outside you know, and it comes with these little marshmallows and everything!"

"Okay, then I'll have the hot coca!"

"Great! I'll go get that."

"Why don't you make it two. Care to join me, Kori?"

Kori's mouth opened wide, and after a few moments she realized it and shut her mouth. "But…I'm working," She managed to spit out.

"There's no one else in here." Richard smiled, looking around.

"Well, then in that case…Okay!!" And ran off into the kitchen.

----------------------------

"And that was the last time I saw my parents." Garfield finished. Raven stared at him for a minute, then blinked.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Oh, it's okay." He smiled at her. "So, what about your life?"

"Um…That wasn't part of the deal…" She said, looking away.

"Oh come on! I just told you from the time I was born to when my parents died. Your not going to tell me anything?"

"Um…Well, fine." Raven started. She took her elbows off the table and straightened her back. "I was born in a small city far away from here. My mother and me ran off into this city to hide from my abusive father and on my 6th birthday my mother died from cancer and then I was put in an orphanage home and was adopted by a lady who was very nice and last year I moved out of her house and bought an apartment here. The end." Raven said this all rather fast.

Garfield stared at her. "Oh…That's kind of sad."

"Yea, well life is sad. Any way, I have decided to let you borrow my book. Give it back whenever." Raven stood up and put her tea in the sink on the counter. She turned slightly and saw Garfield was still staring at her and hadn't moved from his position. "My life wasn't that bad. Don't feel sorry for me. Now it's time for you to leave." Raven said, walking over to the door and opening it to let Garfield out.

Garfield exited the house and turned around to face Raven. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Whatever." Raven shut the door in his face.

--------------------------

"Here you go," Kori said as she placed the hot coca in front of Richard and took a seat next to him.

"Thank you," Richard smiled and taking a gulp.

Kori smiled wide. "So how is the sporting goods store going? I mean not that I know you work in the sporting goods store, I'm not a stalker or anything, it's just that I've listened to you talk when you come into the coffee shop before, not that I'm an eavesdropper or anything, I just-"

"It's going great." Richard interrupted, knowing that Kori was never going to end.

"Oh, cool." Kori said, drinking her hot coca.

"So, how is everything at the coffee shop?" Richard asked.

"Um, Great. I guess, Business has been kind of slow, but when is it not slow? There aren't many people in here to often anyway. I guess it's just one of those quiet stores. It's actually kind of nice I think, I'm not busy all day and...I'm starting to babble again aren't I?" Richard nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't say Sorry, I think your babbling is cute."

"Really?"

Then Victor came in. "Hey, Richard!! How's it going? Hi…Kori, was it? Can you get me some strawberry pie?"

Kori forced a smile on her face and then hopped of her seat and went into the kitchen to get victor his pie.

**A/N: EEEPPP!! This chapter is so cute to me!!!! I hope you guys are liking it! Please read and review!! **


	4. Just a stranger

Garfield entered the coffee shop just as he had yesterday, and the day before. He Held the book Raven let him borrow tight in his arm, and smiled at Kori. Then he noticed Raven, and stopped in his steps. An idea seamed to be brewing over him and a large smile escaped his lips. He barley noticed Kori talking to him.

"So are you going to take a seat or not?" That was the only question that Garfield actually heard. He turned and looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry." He began, with out looking away. "No, I think I'm going to sit somewhere else."

"Um…Okay." Kori looked confused the only other people in the store was an old guy, a single woman with a sleeping baby, and…Raven. Kori smiled when she finally understood.

Garfield stood behind Raven, not exactly sure where to begin. What was he going to say? Hey can I sit with you? That sounded dorky to Garfield. Maybe he could start with a cool joke and strike up a conversation then he would just sit down and talk to her, or something like that…

"You know, I know your standing behind me." Garfield heard Raven's voice and jumped.

"uh, Sorry. I just…Uh…I" Garfield babbled.

"Are you going to stand there and waste my time?" Raven said to her book.

"No…Can I sit down?" Raven turned her head slightly to Garfield to see out of the corner of her eye that he was smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever." After Raven finished her one word sentence she realized she had said that a lot since she met Garfield.

Garfield smiled and quickly made his way over to the black chair that sat patiently waiting for someone to sit in it. He smiled brightly and she didn't even look up from her book.

----

Kori, being her usually eavesdropper self, leaned on the counter to try to hear what they were saying. Apparently she leaned to far, and she ran out of counter. Kori slipped and was about to fall right on her butt, if a certain someone didn't catch her.

Kori looked up into Richards blue eyes. She could feel herself flushing up. She could feel her throat close up. She could feel her face turned beat read.

Then he smiled.

Kori eyes widened and she began coughing. She wasn't exactly sure why though.

"Are you okay?"

"What? I…uh…yea…" Kori could feel herself shaking. She knew he could feel it too, because she was still in his arms. She quickly jumped out of his arms and rubbed the back of her neck.

"So you want some coffee right? Or do you want some hot coca like the other day when we had coca together? That was nice. I mean the coca was nice…yea that's it! So which one do you want? If you want to ask for my opinion like you did last time you came, but you don't want my opinion do you? You know, opinion is a funny word…" She stopped. Her face was still red, and Richard was still standing there smiling.

"Your so cute." Richard said before taking a seat. Kori giggled. "I want to have some hot coca like before, and I would like you to join me to, would you?"

"Sure!!" Kori jumped, and nearly tripped. "Hold on!" She scrambled of to the kitchen.

Garfield just sat there and smiled one of the largest smiled on the planet at Raven. Raven looked at him over the top of her book. "Okay, what to you want?" She asked placing her book on the table.

"Um…well…nothing I guess. I just wanted to talk to you!" He smiled. Raven stared at him, and he couldn't possibly tell anything about her. Garfield stared at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She was a brick wall, impossible to get through. "So…What's up?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I should of never let you in my house…"

"What? Why not?"

"Because then I wouldn't know anything about you and you would still be a stranger." Raven answered coldly before she stood up, gathering her things and exiting the coffee shop.

"Wait!" Garfield yelled, following after her.

When Kori exited the kitchen, holing a silver tray with two mugs overflowing with whipped cream, she was greeted with an unpleasant voice. Victor sat next to Richard. _not again… _

"Well hey, Little lady. How are you today?" Victor asked. Richard looked up at Kori with sympathetic eyes.

Kori forced a smile on her face. "Fine…" Kori dropped the tray on the counter and sighed.

"I think I'm going to hit the bathroom."

"Okay!" Kori said as Victor exited.

"I'm sorry…" Richard smiled.

"It's okay…"

"You know…We really should get him a girlfriend." Richard said, looking over in his direction. Kori then smiled.

"Yea! And I think I know who…"

-------

"Wait!" Garfield pleaded and grabbed Raven shoulder. "Why do you want me to be a stranger? Why can't you just let me be your friend? Why Raven?"

Raven turned around. "Because, It's better for people not to know me. Strangers are better than friends in my book. Friends act like they care about you. It seems like you can trust them, but you never really can. So just leave me alone."

"What? I am the most trustworthy person you will ever meet! I want to be your friend!" Garfield smiled.

Raven stood there and stared at Garfield. "No, You don't Garfield. Your just a stranger." Raven turned and walked away, leaving Garfield on the sidewalk.


	5. punks in skinny jeans and blonde tramps

"Victor, Meet Karen."

Victor Stared at a thin African American girl in a yellow tank top and a black skirt. Her hair was up in two buns. She was a lot shorter than Victor, and she had a smug look on her face.

"Hi…Karen." He shot her a small smirk.

"Hey." She replied. They stared at each other for a few minutes and a large smile formed on her face.

"Okay! So, you guys are going to the movies and are going to a have a great time and not come back for several hours!" Kori started to push the couple towards the door of the coffee shop, and they didn't seem to resist much.

They began to walk out. "You look like a bumblebee…" Victor's voice could be heard, and it began to fade.

Kori turned around and faced Richard. "That hot coca now?" She asked. He nodded and smiled at her.

-------

Garfield sat at Raven's table. He stared at the empty chair across from him, wishing Raven was there. _What is her problem? Why couldn't she just be my friend? I don't even know why I try, She's just some creepy goth chick. I don't care. I'm going to go to some club and pick up some smoking hot girls! _

Garfield immediately jumped up from his place and practically sprinted past Richard, and left the store. He didn't get far before he stopped in his tracks, nearly tripping over. He backed up until he reached the window of the book store. He slowly turned his head, and he widened his eyes at what he saw.

There was Raven, sitting in one of the leather chairs in the book store. She wasn't reading however, but she was talking to some loser in skinny jeans and black eyeliner. Garfield practically had steam coming out of his ears. _So she doesn't want to me my friend, but she wants to be friends with some punk? No way! _

Garfield entered the Book store and ran right up to Raven. She didn't notice him, but the other guy looked up at him. That caused Raven to turn her head.

"Garfield?" She looked up at him.

"So you want to be friends with some weird guy you met in a book store, but you don't want to be friends with me, the guy who told you all about his life, more than he's ever told someone before?"

"Garfield, I…" Raven began to speak, but Garfield cut her off.

"Just Save it!" Garfield shook his head. "I'm going to go to some club and make a lot of 'Friends' with super hot girls! How does that make you feel?" Raven could see the tears in Garfield's eyes. She stood up and reached for him, but he backed away.

Raven opened her mouth and prepared to speak, but Garfield ran out of the store.

"I do want to be your friend…" She whispered.

-------

Raven found Garfield in the only club within three miles of the coffee shop. It took a while to find him, with all the dancing jerks, and flashing lights.

When she first saw him, she didn't go up to him. He was dancing with some Blonde tramp in a mini skirt. Raven took a seat at the bar and ordered a cherry martini.

_I can't believe I was so mean to Garfield. I do want to be his friend, I really do. It's just that he…he made me feel weird, like in my stomach. I just… _

"What are you doing here?" Raven snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice from behind her. Raven's purple eyes widened as she turned around. There stood Garfield, with the blonde hooked to his side.

"Uh…" Raven's eyes flickered from Garfield to the blonde. "I kind of wanted to talk to you…" She paused. "…alone."

Garfield turned to the blonde and muttered something to her. She nodded and sent a slightly evil look to Raven before walking away. Garfield sat next to Raven and looked straight ahead.

"Are you Bi Polar or something?" He questioned. "First you let me into your apartment, then you tell me you don't want to be my friend, now you want to talk to me at some club?"

Raven stared at him for a moment, but he didn't look to her. "Sorry…" She paused for him to except her apology, but he didn't speak. "I really do want to be your friend…"

Garfield looked at Raven through the corner of his eye. "Well, I'm not sure if I want to be yours any more."

"Well, your also the only person that I told about my life." Raven tried to smile. "I never tell anybody about my life."

Garfield turned to Raven. He then twitched his head toward the dance floor. "Do you really want to show me that you want to be my friend? Then prove it."

Raven looked at him curiously. "Huh?"

"Dance with me."

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope your liking the story! Just so you know, Raven IS old enough to drink. Thanks alot for all the nice reviews! See ya soon! **


	6. I don't have time for this

"What?" Raven questioned. "I don't dance."

"Fine then," Garfield snickered. "I guess you don't want to be my friend."

"But…" Raven turned away from Garfield, pondering what to do.

"Oh, just come on!" Garfield grabbed Raven's wrist, pulling her off the stool and onto the dance floor. Garfield immediately started dancing, moving musically with the beat. Raven stood there, being bumped by other people who were standing to close to her. Garfield's eyes were closed, and he didn't notice Raven standing there.

Raven didn't like the loud music, she didn't like the bright flashes, she didn't like so many people, but she did feel bad.

First, Raven gently began swaying from side to side.

Garfield opened his eyes and looked at her. "Oh, come on!" He grabbed her hands, and pulled her in closer. Raven Blushed slightly. Garfield helped her become more comfortable, and soon she was able to dance with him comfortably.

-------------

"And then She squished the pickle on his head!" Kori finished her conversation, Laughing at her self. Richard had a large smile on his face, finding Kori cute.

"That's funny," Richard said, gulping down the last of his hot chocolate. He used his bare hand to wipe of excess from his mouth.

"Thanks." Kori smiled, looking down into her almost full cup of coca.

Richard glanced to the watch that lingered on his right arm. "you know, I better get back to the sporting goods store. That new kid can't last long without me." He smoothly slid of the chair and stood there staring at her.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a little longer?" Kori questioned, attempting to slide of her chair as nicely as Richard did, But she slipped and nearly hit her bottom hard on the marble floor, but Richard caught her. He was quite good at doing that.

"You fall a lot," Richard pointed out. Still holding on to her. They were surprisingly close to each other, There eyes mere inches apart.

"Uh…" Kori blushed.

"Hey, Kori." Richard looked at her. "You know, since I've met you we've become really good friends, right?"

"Yes…" Kori and Richard lips were nearly centimeters apart, and Kori could feel her eyes closing.

Kori was prepared to be pulled into a somewhat passionate kiss, But of course none such thing came. Instead she was greeted with being dropped to the floor.

"Ow," Kori moaned. "What was that for?" She looked up at Richard, who was already exiting.

"I have to get back," He said quickly. "I don't have time for this."

Kori watched as he opened the door and exited. She could feel herself tearing up she stood up fast to go to the kitchen, but she slipped on the marble floor again, hitting the floor with a bump.

Now there was no one to catch her.

---------

"So are we friends now?" Raven asked as the couple walked out of the club. It was twilight out, The darkness beginning to cascade over the sky.

"Sure," Garfield answered.

"Finally," Raven said, relieved. "Now I don't have to feel guilty anymore."

"So that's the only reason you wanted to be my friend?" Garfield said, tripping over his own feet, bumping into Raven. "Let's go ride a Pony."

"I think you've had a little to much to drink," Raven held on to Garfield so he wouldn't fall.

"I think you might be right," Garfield swallowed.

"Come on," She smirked. "I'll take you to your apartment."

Raven wasn't sure how she found Garfield's apartment. Out of the multiple things that Garfield said, things about his favorite colors, and ponies, he mumbled a few things about his apartment.

When she turned on the lights, she was shocked at what she saw. Orange soda cans scattered around the floor, accompanied by old French fries and dirty socks. There was a couch and a TV in one corner, and in the other was a kitchen area, with more left out food and junk on the counters and tile floor.

"Okay," Raven began, still holding onto Garfield. "You are going to go in your room, and then I'll leave." Garfield tried to speak, but Raven stopped him. "Your drunk, okay? You need to sleep, and I need to leave."

She opened Garfield's bedroom door, and she roughly pushed him in, shutting the door. Raven sighed out of Relief. She paused briefly, looking around the room one last time, and sighed, before quickly shutting the door and leaving.

--------------

"Hi, Kori." Raven's voice unexpectedly caught up on Kori, who turned away from the counter. She slowly turned around to see Raven, taking a seat at the counter.

"Oh," She sighed. "Hi, Raven."

Raven looked at her curiously as she placed the book that was previously tucked to her chest on the counter. "What wrong with you? Where's the babbling?"

Kori stared at her for a moment, her lips then began to quiver, and she started to cry. "Oh, Raven! It's horrible! I thought we were doing so well!"

Raven back up slightly, her eyes suddenly wide. "Wait, what?"

She sniffed. "It's Richard!" She leaned her arm against the counter. "We were this close to kissing, and…" She sighed angrily. "He dropped me."

"He dropped you?"

"He told me he didn't have time for this." She sniffed again, wiping tears away from her face.

"Uh," Raven wasn't exactly sure what to say. "I'm…sorry?"

Kori was about to speak, but suddenly Victor charged in, angrily.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry for not updating, but when school started, I lost all my free time! I'll still update though! Thanks for all your reviews and stuff! **

**Peace. : )  
**


	7. Hangover

"What's your problem?" Raven questioned to Victor, who sat down quickly next to her.

"What's my problem? Why don't you ask that Karen girl you set me up with?" He turned Kori, and Victor's eyes widened when he realized Kori was crying. "What's your problem?" Kori just stared at him for a second, then looked down to her hands, and made a whining sound. He turned back to Raven, who was in an unusually good mood.

"Don't mind her. Something about Richard being a jerk." Raven looked at him for a moment. "So, what's wrong with Karen?"

"She's just so Bossy!" Victor yelped. "I mean we fought almost the entire time! I had to call it off early." He paused and turned to Kori. "Can you get me three slices of blueberry pie, if you got it." He turned back to Raven quickly, who seemed completely calm.

"So, who don't like her?" She questioned, turning to her book and opening it to what seemed to be a random page in the middle. She didn't have a book mark or anything. Victor didn't seem to notice.

"Well, no." He thought about what he was going to say for a moment. "It's almost kind of attractive."

Raven quickly turned the page. "So is there really a problem?" She didn't look up, but she could feel his face fill with confusion.

"Well," He paused. "I…" He seemed very confused. Luckily Kori brought him his pie just in time. "Oh, pie! Vic likes his pie!" He quickly grabbed the fork Kori limply handed to him and Victor began to dig in.

"Glad I could help," Raven said, and it almost seemed like a laugh. She closed her book and jumped off the stool. _This is way too ironic…_She thought to herself. _The one day I'm happy, and cheerful, everyone else is all screwed?_ She almost laughed, but she pressed her lips together and avoided it.

-------------

Richard was Victor's best friend, and victor had to find out what was up with him. He entered the sporting good's store to find Richard standing at the front counter. One hand fingered a tennis ball, the other holding the weight of his head.

"Dude, What's your problem?" Victor grabbed the ball from under Richard's hand.

"Hey, That cost 6.50!" Richard stood up straight up, alarmed by Victor's entrance.

"Dude," Victor dropped the ball, letting it bounce on the floor and roll off into oblivion. "What's up with you and Kori?"

The corners of Richard's lips dropped. "Just leave me alone."

"Whatever, dude." Victor made his way to the door. "But we all see the way you look at her, and we also see the way she looks at you."

------------

Garfield was awoken by the sparkling sunlight seeping sunlight of a fresh day.. He sighed, sitting up in his bed. "Damn, I feel horrible." He thought aloud. "What did I do last night?"

Memories of Dancing with Raven the previous night came rushing back to Garfield. He remembered becoming friends with Raven. He smiled at the memory. Then he remembered drinking Raven's martini. Then another one. He sighed. "How many did I actually have?"

He scanned his room, beginning to be filled with light. Every thing had been left the same way as it was yesterday. His crushed up soda cans still laid lifelessly on his bed stand. His dirty clothes still sat harmlessly on the dirty carpet beneath him. His eyes caught the book that obviously stood out in the grotesque room.

Oh, right. Raven's book. He finished that already. Actually, he finished it the same day Raven lent it to him. He grinned at the memories of when Garfield and Raven told each other about each others life's.

He quickly threw off his white sheets, revealing the same clothes as yesterday. He ignored how horrible he felt and stole the book off his window seal. He was going to return it today.

-------------

Raven came to the diner again the next day to find Kori still in a depressed mood. As soon as she sat down at the counter Kori broke into a monologue of how she was perfect for Richard, and how she doesn't understand what she did wrong. How long had it been? 5 minutes? 15 minutes? 50 minutes?

Okay, Raven had enough of this! "Kori," Kori continued talking. "Kori, I got to go!"

Kori turned into silence. "Oh." She sniffed. "Okay."

Raven didn't say anything else. She got up off the table, collecting her purse and book, and turning toward the door.

She didn't think she would run into Garfield…Literally. As soon as she made it to the side walk, she burst into Garfield. And they both fell onto there butts.

"Damn," Garfield rubbed his head.

"Garfield?" Raven jumped up from her position. "I didn't think I'd see you today, with your hang over and everything."

"What?" Garfield looked up at her. "How did you know that?"

"I was with you, Remember?" She collected her things from the ground.

"Oh, right." Garfield slowly got up. "Well, I wanted to give you your book back." He stuck out his arms to her. "I really like it. The end where the little girl dies is kind of scary though, why do you read such scary books? Oh well, The beginning was nice!"

Raven almost smiled. "Thanks." She placed her hand on the book, pushing it back toward Garfield. "Why don't you keep it, Garfield? I kind of forgot about it anyway."

"Thanks." Raven nodded and past Garfield. "Hey, Raven?"

Raven stopped. She cocked her head toward him. "Yes?"

"You can call me Gar, if you want."

**A/N: Sorry for the no update, guys. I'm in the middle of writing like a bagillion things, so I'm trying! I'll talk to you soon! **


	8. Tara

Garfield stuck his hands into his pocket as he traveled down the side walk he walked down every day. He tucked the book raven had let him have under his arm, even though he had already finished it. He felt it was somehow sacred, like it wasn't good enough to leave it at home, with his old soda cans and dirty socks. His house wasn't presentable for Raven's book, he wasn't exactly sure why he thought that. Garfield was about to enter the coffee shop, were Raven sat inside, sipping her daily herbal tea when he heard a screech. It was high pitched and girly, but someone quiet.

"Get away from me, you sick pervert!" A girl slid out from the alleyway, her long blonde hair swinging in front of her face. A man ran out after her. _Hmmm.. A lady in distress? _Garfield thought. _A perfect chance to show my amazing heroic abilities! _

"What's going on here?" Garfield questioned as he nonchalantly walked up. The blond girl kept her face turned toward the man, but the man snapped his head to her. She found this the perfect time, and kicked him with her skinny leg in the groin. Garfield's eyes widened as much as the man, and the man moaned in pain, falling to the cement.

_Damn. I Could of really helped there. _The girl turned to Garfield then, her blue eyes catching his. She pushed hair out of her face, showing her pale skin. "Thanks." She smiled, flashing her pearly whites. Garfield suddenly felt something come over him, much like whenever Raven gave him her book. She took a step forward, Her black boot now catching Garfield's attention.

"Why don't you come inside the coffee shop? That terrible man could hurt you again." He placed his hand hesitantly on the blonde girl's shoulder, who chuckled silently.

"Hurt me? He never even touched me!"

Garfield chuckled, only for her. "So what's name?"

"Tara."

-----

_That jackass. _Raven sat at a red stool in the coffee shop, her eyes darting out towards the corner of the room. Every day that Raven went to the coffee shop, she would always meet Garfield in the coffee shop, that's why she started sitting at the front anyway, even though she hated it, so Garfield would notice her. And it worked for a while. Garfield had always welcomed her, a lovely smirk painted on his face. Today was different.

"So your new?" Garfield asked the blonde girl as they sat down. She pulled of her coat, revealing a low cut dark tank top, and white shorts that would be more fit for a bathing suit. Garfield smile at her as she nodded and sat comfortable in the seat.

"Yes, just came to the city two days ago. I'm glad I have already met a nice boy." She blinked, her eyes sparkling, Garfield falling into them.

"Well I'm happy you came into this town, you've already brightened my days here."

She laughed loudly.

-----

_Please, give me a break. _Raven rolled her eyes. _I think I'm going to puke. She stood up, bravely taking a step over there. She nearly reached the table until she heard Garfield's laugh. It was loud, and happy. His laugh was sweet and full of genuine joy. It wasn't one of those fake laughs just to make some girl happy. He really thought she was funny. _

_Garfield caught a glimpse of raven's face, that had gone cold. She realized he noticed she was there, and found herself blushing. _

"_Raven?" But raven was already gone, clumsily rushing out of the shop. _

"_Who was that?" _

"_Oh, um.." Garfield paused. "No one." _


	9. Grouchy Goth Girls

The sky had grown dark and Raven gathered herself in the park. She balanced on a pale blue swing, looking out beyond the slide and into the dark green forests the danced behind it. She could she the first layers of gorgeous trees, probably the most true color of green that existed. But it was past that, that Raven thought about.

She tugged at the bottom of her maroon colored tank top, without even realizing it. Her hair had been pulled up into a loose bun, just to get it out of the way. Raven was tired, she had been residing in the park all day long, after she had gone to the coffee shop. That girl Garfield was with, something wasn't right about her. She way she acted, the way she just threw herself at him. Garfield did seem to really like her. Maybe it was just the way she dressed. Her denim shorts were more fit for a pair of underwear for an 8 year old boy, and her black sweater was so snug, she was obviously trying to accentuate her small breasts.

Raven blinked, shaking her head absently. Why was she thinking about what happened earlier today? Nothing really happened, anyway. So Garfield met some girl. He was obviously trying to make her feel welcomed in this new town, because Raven obviously wouldn't have. Why did she scatter off like that? She couldn't remember. But, she would go to the coffee shop like normal tomorrow, and say hi to Garfield, and beg that that girl was there.

-----

"Hi, Gar!" Garfield's head raised when he heard a voice from behind him. He had been poking at a piece of cake for a while now, with no intention of eating it at all.

He slid around on the rough seat at the front of the diner. "Hi, Rav-" He cut himself short when he caught the sight of blonde hair. "Oh. Hi, Tara!" Garfield smiled as Tara hopped down next to him. He rubbed the back of his neck slightly, glanced at the front door and look back down at his cake before saying anything. "So are you having fun in this new town?"

"Well, to be honest," Tara paused, running her thin fingers through her corn colored locks. "I had the most fun here, with you." Beast boy looked away as a faint pink graced his lips.

"Hi, Ga-" Raven closed her lips as she entered through the front door, noticing Tara. She looked down, once again tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

"Hi, Raven!" Garfield waved, and raven looked up, trying hard to smile. She took a few jagged steps forward. "This is Tara."

"How are you?" Tara turned toward her, sticking out her fragile hand. Raven just stared it, keeping her hands to edges of her sweater. Tara's looked at her for a moment, and Raven back. "Well," She dropped her hand to her exposed thigh. Garfield jumped in to rescue Tara from Raven's glare. "So, Raven, Do you want to join us?"

Raven broke her glance from Tara, looking to Garfield for a moment. Even though he was talking to Raven, her accidentally stared right a Tara, who looked at Raven. Raven blinked, shaking her head. She spun around. "No." She stated as she sat down at her table.

"What's her problem?" Tara glanced at her. "She seems pretty grouchy."

"Um, yea." Garfield looked back at his pie. "I guess you could call her that."

"Yea, like a grouchy, Goth girl who hides in a dark room and writes depressing poetry."

"Yea, Pretty spot on." They laughed together, holding each other's glances for a moment.

"So why are you friends with someone like that?" Tara chuckled. "I mean, you seem so funny and joyous. Why would you hang out with some grouchy Goth chick?"

"Well-"

"Save it." Garfield's head snapped when her head a voice. Raven stood behind him, her arms crossed, staring angrily at him. "If I'm some grouchy goth chick, then maybe we shouldn't be friends!" She raised her voice, but the genuine hurt in it was still noticeable.

"Raven-" Tara tried to speak.

"Don't even talk to me." Raven snapped. "And go put on some pants." She noted to her shorts with her head. She turned around towards the door, her hands balled up into fists.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Garfield slid off his seat. "Why are you so freaky today?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but shut it fast. She didn't have anything to say.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Once again I am so terribly sorry for not updating! Gosh, I can't get in the groove of this...anyway I know these past couple chapters have kind of centered around Beast boy and Raven, but some more stuff is coming up soon! see you soon!**


End file.
